


This will keep you safe baby boy❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dog tags for men, Loving Robert, Misunderstandings, Multi, Robert makes Aaron feel safe, meetings, scared Aaron, supportive robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Adam have a meeting but Robert can't go as he's ill. Aaron hates going into meetings without him even with Adam because he gets scared. When looking for something Robert catches him and wants to know why Aaron is looking in his bedside draw. When Aaron tells him an argument breaks out between them but Robert gives him something even better.





	This will keep you safe baby boy❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I took this idea from my other story of Aaron feeling safe by wearing something of Robert's x

Aaron was shaking! He had a meeting in Liverpool with Adam. Robert was supposed to go but he got ill the night before and couldn't. Aaron hated that because he needed Robert to make him safe and secure.

He got changed and went downstairs to make his breakfast. Robert came down after and kissed him. Aaron just wished that Robert could go with him but he knew that Robert needed to rest as well. 

"You ok baby?" Robert asked him because Robert knew that he was a bit to quite. "Hmm yh fine." Aaron spoke. Robert was scared that he may have had a nightmare "Hey u slept ok last night yh?" Aaron knew what Robert meant. "Oh noo Rob I didn't have a nightmare or anything. I'm just gonna miss you!" Robert laughed "Its only a few hours then your back." 

Aaron smiled and said that he was going upstairs to get his stuff. Robert was confused as his odd behaviour but finished his breakfast and started cleaning up.

Aaron shut the bedroom door quietly and started looking through Robert's stuff looking for something that would keep him safe and protected. He couldn't take any clothes because Robert would realise so he looked inside his bedside draw and saw a book. Robert read it to him every night before they went to sleep.

"Aaron?" Aaron jumped at the persons voice and instantly went red in the face and started feeling embarrassed. He moved out of the way when Robert came towards him. "Why were you looking through my stuff?" He asked quietly. Aaron didn't answer. 

Robert could see that Aaron was upset "Baby boy! Whatever it is you can tell me I promise I won't laugh or anything." Aaron shuffled before sighing "I wanted something of yours to make me feel safe! I don't like it when you're not going. I get scared and..." He looked at Robert to see he was laughing at him!

Aaron started hitting him and screaming at him "You promised you wouldn't laugh! I hate you! Funny is it? That I don't feel safe without you! Well I felt like that for ages during the affair terrified and not having you there and now when I tell you something that effects me so much all you can do is laugh at me! I wish I never met you!" By the time Aaron finished his rant he had tears down his face.

Robert just grabbed his arms and wiped away his tears. "Aaron! I promise I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing because I wanted to give you something for ages but I didn't know how you would feel! That's all baby!" Aaron looked at him "really?" He spoke quietly and in that moment Robet hated himself for causing Aaron so much pain. 

"Yh really!" He took out the present in his pocket and handed them to Aaron who looked at it like it was dangerous. Slowly he opened it and saw two dog tags. The first one read "To my beautiful baby! I love you more than life itself. Mum" Aaron knew that Sarah had wrote that for Robert. The second one read "To the most precious person in my life. I love you so much beautiful and don't even forget it❤️! R x" 

Aaron looked at Robert who spoke "My mum got me them just before she died she always said it would keep me safe and she was right they did. So now I'm giving them to you!" "Rob are you sure?" Robert took them from Aaron's hands and put them both around Aaron's neck before kissing his neck and tying them.

"Yh baby boy! I'm sure these will keep you safe even though I'm not there I'm always with you! Remember that ok!" Aaron nodded and kissed Robert before hugging him and holding him tight.

Robert took them both downstairs where Adam was waiting. "Finally mate! You ready or what?" Aaron looked at Robert and felt the tags around his neck and nodded. "Yh lets go." 

As Robert watched them leave he was so proud that his baby boy was doing it without him and that was the best feeling ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories suggestions xx


End file.
